I'd Like That
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: James' last shot at winning Lilly's heart, which he secretly already has. One-shot, possibly more!


**Hey, just a short HP one shot about james potter and lilly evans. I'll continue this story based on the reviews i get, if you want. Possibly more than a one shot**

"Oi! Evans!" James Potter shouted. Lupin, Peter, and Sirius sniggered. I turned my head around.

"What do you want, Potter?' I said, huffing. My eyes glared deeply at the brown haired boy and his friends.

"You, me, date. Saturday." He replied, leaning against the wall next to the Gryffindor portrait.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Why not?" He said, giving her a sexy smirk. I rolled her eyes. Wait… did I just think they he was sexy?

"Listen Potter. I. Don't. Fancy. You. So leave me alone and get a life!" I yelled, grabbing the neck of his robes and picking him up. James was surprised.

"Okay. No need to get violent here, Evans. A no is a no. I'll leave you alone." He said, walking into the Gryffindor commons. His eyes looked like he was truly hurt. He was so cute when he was hurt… I soon followed him up the stairs into the Head's room. Sharing a room with a guy was one thing, sharing a room with James Potter was another. He was definitely interesting. Sleeping late at night, always studying, I have never gotten to see James sleep. Luckily, he never brought any girls up into our room, so there was no need to worry about any type of whore from Hufflepuff. Wait… I'm starting to sound like a stalker. I sat down on my bed and sighed. Sure, I had a bit of a crush on my roommate, James Potter. But then, who didn't? His tousled hair maid girls swoon in between classes, and his Quiditch skills were to die for. But, he was such… an arrogant toerag. He thought he was sexy, well dressed, and the best. I couldn't possibly like someone like him, could I? I hoped not.

"Lilly, I'm going to get to bed early. Turn off the lights when you're done studying, okay?" He told her. I nodded, sitting on her bed studying potions. James then started to change. First, he took off his shoes and socks, then his sweater, and then his pants. My eyes widened at the sight of her roommate changing clothes in front of me. Quickly enough though, he slid on a pair of pajama pants and took off his shirt. I started to stare at him. Such a perfect figure, his chest was toned, his arms were nice and bulky. His stomach, well… he had the best abs she had ever seen. "Lilly? Lilly?" I heard him call to me. My head came up.

"Hmm?" She replied, confused.

"Can you ehh… stop staring at me? I find it a bit uncomfortable." He said, looking her in the eyes. I swear, at that moment, I turned beet red.

"Er.. sorry." I told him. He smirked.

"Its fine. You know, its almost the end of the year. I want you to remember me; we may never see each other again." He told me, sitting on my bed with me. I got really nervous, my hands started trembling. Then, what he said started to register in my head. We were 7th years, this was our last year here. That meant…. Boy, I was going to miss him. His tousled hair, his practical jokes, him chasing me to go on a date with him… It might have seemed annoying at that time, but looking back, it was actually quite… fun.

"James… I'm going to miss you. A lot." I told him. I lunged forward to give him a hug. He caught me midway.

"Lilly, I'll miss you too. Just remember me as the boy you turned down all those times. Think of tonight, maybe you'll remember me. I'll always remember you as my Lilly." He told me. I started sobbing.

"James, I should have told you this. I really don't hate you. I fancy you, really. You just really need that asking me out in front of friends is a definite no." I told him. He pulled away from our hug.

"Really? Are you saying that just because you want me to stop moping?" He asked, a sad look on his face. I looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm not." I told him.

"I love you, Lilly Evans." He told me. Before I could respond, his lips were on mine, bringing down my will power. I pushed him backwards onto my bed as his arms snaked their way around my waist. I pulled my arms around his chest, using one to hold onto him and another to ruffle his hair. Our legs intertwined beneath us, and finally, we pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wow…" He said, out of breath. "That was better than I imagined it would be." He told me, holding onto me by my waist.

"I couldn't agree less." I told him. He smiled at me, a smile that I've never seen him give his past girlfriends.

"Why don't we stay this way, you know, just for tonight?" He said, gesturing to us. My back was to his chest, his arms were resting on my stomach. Our legs were intertwined somehow, and head was in the crook of his neck. I smiled.

"I'd like that." I told him, as we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
